SpongeBob's Big Musical Movie Adventure
SpongeBob's Big Musical Movie Adventure is a musical prime-time special of SpongeBob SquarePants featuring all cartoon characters. =Cast= *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Pearl *Karen *Mrs. Puff *Larry the Lobster *The Flying Dutchman *Patchy the Pirate *Potty the Parrot *Princess Mindy *King Neptune *Tommy Pickles *D.W. Read *Chuckie Finster *Kimi Finster *Phil & Lil DeVille *Angelica Pickles *Susie Carmichael *Dil Pickles *Arthur Read *Buster Baxter *Francine Frensky *Muffy Crosswire *Alan Powers "The Brain" *Binky Barnes *Sue Ellen Armstrong *Fern Walters *George Lundgren *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud Jr. *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Sanjay *Craig *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Ren Hoek *Stimpy *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michaelangelo *Gordon *Waffle *Mr. Blik *Rocko *Spunky *Heffer *Ickis *Oblina *Kriggle *Blib *Snav *Urbab *Arnold *Timmy Turner *Wanda *Cosmo *Baby Poof *Sparky *Chloe Carmichael *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Cindy Vortex *Goddard *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Danny Phantom *Tucker *Sam *Jenny Wakeman *Brad *Tuck *Sheldon *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Toph *Zuko *Suki *Appa *Momo *Iroh *Ty Lee *Mai *Azula *Robot *Monster *Skipper *Private *Kowalski *Rico *Invader Zim *Dib *Otis *Pip *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Otto Rocket *Reggie Rocket *Squid Dullard *Twister Rodriquez *Eliza *Nigel *Marianne *Donnie *Debbie *Darwin *El Tigre *CatDog *Rabbids *Dagget Doofus *Norbert Foster *Stump *Treeflower *Korra *Mako *Bolin *Tenzin *Amon *Chief Lin Beifong *Hiroshi Sato *Asami Sato *Jinora *Ikki *Meelo *Pema *Naga *Pabu *Bessie Higgenbottom *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Steve *Blue *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Thomas the Tank Engine *The Backyardigans *The Wonder Pets *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Rintoo *Tolee *Lulu *Wubbzy *Daizy *Widget *Walden *Sportacus *Stephanie *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *The Fresh Beat Band *Dan Handerson *Max *Ruby *The Team Umizoomi *The Bubble Guppies *Jack *Mary *Mel *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Little Bill *Big Bill *Brenda *Alice the Great *April *Bobby *Elephant *Fuchsia *Kiku *Andrew *Little Bear *Father Bear *Mother Bear *Duck *Hen *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Emily's Granny *Grandfather Bear *Grandmother Bear *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Franklin *Harriet *Mr. Turtle *Mrs. Turtle *Bear *Snail *Beaver *Goose *Fox *Rabbit *Skunk *Badger *Mr. Owl *Maisy *Kipper *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Ron *Natalie *Binyah Binyah *Allegra *Eureeka *The Curious Buddies *Shane and David *Moose A. Moose *Zee D. Bird *Nick Jr. Face *Piper O'Possum *Elmo *Big Bird *Snuffy *Zoe *Telly Monster *Grover *Cookie Monster *Rosita *Baby Bear *Bert and Ernie *Oscar the Grouch *Slimey *Count Von Count *Lulu *Prairie Dawn *Herry Monster *Abby Cadabby *Curly Bear *Dash & Dot *Miss Rosa and Hooper *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Tinky-Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *Noo-Noo *Humbah *Zumbah *Zing-Zing Zingbah *Jumbah *Jingbah *Caillou *Rosie *Boris *Doris *Leo *Clementine *Sarah *Miss Martin *Gilbert *Jackie *Matt *Inez *Digit *The Hacker *Buzz & Delete *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Cleo *T-Bone *Mac *KC *Mimi *Emily Elizabeth *Mr. and Mrs. Howard *Charley *Jetta *Maya & Miguel *Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *Anne Shirley *Matthew Cuthbert *Diana Barry *Gilbert Blythe *Felicity King *Marilla Cuthbert *Peg Bowen *Dryad *Jay-Jay the Jet Plane *Zoboomafoo *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Zoobooland Characters *George Shrinks *Max *Emmy *Enrique *Ord *Cassie *Zak & Wheezie *Quetzal *Theo *Cleo *Lionel *Leona *Click the Mouse *Snook the Sloth *Burdette *Madge *Bob *Oko *Wartz *Ick *Riona *WordGirl *Huggy *Ted Shackleford *Curious George *Super Why *Wonder Red *Alpha Pig *Princess Presto *Woofster *Bear *Sheep *Pig *Frog *Dog *Duck *Ant *Sid the Science Kid *May *Gerald *Gabriela Cordova *Susie *Mort *Alice *Rose *Zeke *Martha *Buddy *Tiny *Don *Shiny *Daniel Tiger *Mom Tiger *Dad Tiger *Baby Tiger *Grandpere Tiger *O the Owl *X the Owl *Katerina Kittycat *Henrietta Pussycat *Prince Wednesday *King Friday XIII *Queen Sara Saturday *Prince Tuesday *Chrissie *Miss Elaina *Music Man Stan *Lady Elaine *Jodi Platypus *Dr. Platypus *Leo Platypus *Nana Platypus *Teacher Harriet *Baker Aker *Mr. McFeely *Dr. Anna *Trolley *Max *Mama Mirabelle *Karla *Bo *Toopy & Binoo *Papa Bear *Mother Bear *Brother Bear *Sister Bear *The Cat in the Hat *Nick & Sally *Peg & Cat *Peep *Chirp *Quack *Wishbone *Corduroy *Ruff Ruffman *Blossom *The Zula Patrol *Franny *Seven Little Monsters *Pocoyo *Pato *Elly *Wimzie *Anne *Piggley Winks *Zach *Annie *Julie (The Puzzle Place) *Leon (The Puzzle Place) *Ms. Frizzle *Liz *Arnold *Carlos *Dorothy Ann *Keesha *Phoebe *Ralphie *Tim *Wanda *Loonette *Timothy *Giselle *Joey *Kim *Krishana *Michael *Natasha *Noah *Tom *Nature Cat *Hal the Dog *Squeeks the Mouse *Daisy the Bunny *Ronald the Cat *Plum *Gabi *Clementine *Cooper *Brad *Oliver *Agent Olive *Ms. O/Orprah *Agent Oscar *Agent Olympia *Agent Orchid *Splash *Bubbles *Luna *Pinkalicious *Peter *Jet Propulsion *Sunspot *Carrot *Celery *Face 9000 *Molly Mabray *Tooey Ookami *Trini Mumford *Suki *Clem *Xavier Riddle *Yadina Riddle *Brad Scott *Berby *Scribble and Ink *The Wiggles *Bear *Tutter *Ojo *Treelo *Pip and Pop *Ursa *Ray *Luna *Doc Hogg *Lois *Otto and Etta *Grandma Flutter *Christine *Jacques the Beaver *Doc Owl *Big Old Bullfrog *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Ludwig Von Drake *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Clarabelle Cow *Pete *Toodles *Leo *June *Quincy *Annie *Rocket *Handy Manny *Kelly *Flicker *Felipe *Turner *Stretch *Dusty *Rusty *Pat *Squeeze *Special Agent Oso *Jojo *Goliath *Eubie *Wayne *Twinkle *Kip *Fran *Stanley *Pooh *Tigger *Darby *The Imagination Movers *Woody *Buzz *Flik *Princess Atta *Dot *Mike Wazowski *Sulley *Nemo *Marlin *Dory *Mr. Incredible *Elastigirl *Dash *Violet *Jack-Jack *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Remy *WALL-E *EVE *Carl *Russell *Merida *Joy *Disgust *Sadness *Anger *Fear *Arlo *Miguel *Alex Bratten (Me) *G-Clef *The Notes Gallery SpongeBob SquarePants.png Patrick Star (ROVIO).png Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants).png Squidward Grumpy.png Mr. Krabs.png Plankton smiles.png Gary Movie.png Mermaid Man.jpg Mr Barnacle Boy.png Pearl Krabs.png Karen-SpongeBobSquarePants.png Mrs. Puff.png Larry the Lobster.jpg Flying dutchman spongebob.jpg Patchy and Potty.jpg Princess Mindy.png King Neptune.jpg Tommy.JPG Arthur D.W. Read.png Chuckie Finster.jpg Kimi finster rugrats.jpg Phil & Lil DeVille.png Angelica-pickles-rugrats-4.41.jpg Susie carmichael.jpg 3C41F047-AB3D-4FF3-9032-A49894117A66.jpeg Arthur-Super-Saver-1`.jpg Buster Baxter in Arthur's Perfect Christmas.jpg Francine 706b.png Muffy Crosswire (Arthur).jpg Arthur The Brain.png Binky Barnes (Arthur).jpeg Arthur Sue Ellen Armstrong.png Arthur Fern Walters.png Arthur George Lundgren.png Lincoln Loud picture.png The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon 3.png The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon.png Luna Leaning.png Luan Loud telling jokes.png The Loud House LynnJr Nickelodeon.png Lucy The Loud House.png Lana The Loud House.png Lola Loud House.png LisaLoud.png Lily-web-desktop.png Sanjay (Sanjay and Craig).jpg Craig Slithers.png SwaySway.png Buhdeuce.jpg It's Doug Funnie.jpg Rsz porkchop.jpg Ren&Stimpy.png Leonardo as Argus.jpg Donatello-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-2012-88.6.jpg Raphael-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-2012-6.52.jpg TMNT-2012-Michaelangelo-0645.jpg Gordon Quid.png 451590.jpg Mrblik.jpg Rocko (Wallaby).jpg Spunky.png Heffer Wolfe.jpg Ickis.jpg Oblina.jpg Krumm.jpg Kriggle01.jpg Blib.jpg Snav01.jpg Urbab01.jpg Arnold.jpg Timmy Turner.png Wanda and Cosmo.jpg Baby poof fairly oddparents.png Sparky (Fairly OddParents).png Chloe carmichael the fairly oddparents.png Jimmy Neutron 2.jpg Sheen Estevez.png Carl Wheezer.png Cindy jimmy neutron.png Jimmy Neutron Goddard the Robot Dog.jpg Fanboy-and-chum-chum.jpg Janitor-strikes-back-3.jpg Reasons-we-love-had-a-crush-on-danny-phantom-nickelodeon-cartoon.jpg ThTEYMJCNQ.jpg Sam Manson.jpg Jenny wiki icon.png It's Brad Carbunkle.png Tuck Carbunkle.png Sheldon oswald lee by awesomecas-d4tqp2g.png Aang.jpg Katara smiles at coronation.png Sokka.png Toph Beifong.png Zuko.png Suki.png Appa soaring.png Inquisitive Momo.png Ty Lee.png Mai-with-Ninja-Stars-avatar-the-last-airbender-23914857-565-454.png OwDj.png RobotBox 2.png MonsterBox 2.png Penguins (The Penguins of Madagascar).jpg Art Zimyelling.png Dib by rondex.png Otis-the-cow-barnyard-39 7.jpg Pip The Mouse.jpg Dudley Puppy.jpg 1890225-character large 332x363 kitty.jpg Otto Rocket.png Reggie Rocket4.png Sam giving a thumbs up.png Twister with his arms crossed.png Eliza Thornberry as Sneezy.jpg Nigel Thornberry.png Marianne Thornberry.png Donnie Thornberry.png Debbie Thornberry.png Darwin (The Wild Thornberrys).png El Tigre.png CatDog.gif Show-thumb-rabbids-invasion-4x3-web.jpg Daggett the Beaver.jpg Norbert the Beaver.jpg Stump.jpg Treeflower as a hippie.jpg Character large 332x363 korra.jpg Mako.png Bolin.png Tenzin.png Amon and his Equalists.png Lin Beifong.png Hiroshi Sato.png Asami Sato.png Jinora.png Ikki.png Meelo.png Pema.png Naga.png Pabu about to comfort Korra.png Mighty b bessie higgenbottom.png Dorapirate1.jpg Steve and Friends as Brian Griffin.png Thomas transparent season 2 version by enginenumber14-dbdwndr.png The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg The Wonder Pets as Peter Griffin.jpg Ni Hao Kai-lan 1.png Character2 ni-hao-kai lan.png Rintoo running.png Tolee.png Ni hao kai lan-gifs linda lima.png Wow Wow Wubbzy HD Wallpapers1.jpg Daizy by princedarwin-d66c59r.png Widget from wow wow wubbzy as daisy.png Walden from Wow Wow Wubbzy as Boco.png Sportacus1.jpg Nick Jr. LazyTown Stephanie Meanswell 1.png Sunny Patch Miss Spider.jpg Sunny Patch Holley.jpg Sunny Patch Squirt.png Sunny Patch Bounce.png Sunny Patch Dragon.jpg Shimmer.jpg Oswald and Friends as Chris.jpg CsaWOwQVYAAkiU6.jpg The Fresh Beat Band and The Junior Beats.png Dan Henderson.png Max and Ruby Playdate.jpg Team-umizoomi.jpg Bubble Guppies Playdate.jpg Mr.Grouper is duck the great western engine.jpg Jacks big music show.jpg Oobi as Norman.png Oobi Uma Dressed for Living in the Tropical Jungles of Africa.jpg Noggin Oobi - Kako promo pose, looking up.png Noggin Oobi - Promo pose, normal.png Littlebill.png Big Bill Glover.jpg File-Brenda-thumb.jpg Alice-the-great-thumb.jpg April.png BobbyGloverPhoto59.png Little Bill Elephant Character.png Little Bill Fuchsia.png Little Bill Kiku.png Mr. Andrew Mulligan.png Little Bear TV.png Lb father.gif Mother-bear-little-bear-9 49.jpg Little Bear Duck.png Hen Little Bear.jpg Little Bear Cat.png Owl (Little Bear).jpg Emily (Little Bear).jpg 0011 Lucy Little Bear PNG.png Granny.png Littlebear-grandpa1.jpg Littlebear-grandma1.jpg The Ferocius Beast.png Maggie and the Ferocious beast Hide and Seek.jpg Franklin1.png Harriet-back-to-school-with-franklin-9.51.jpg Mr-turtle-back-to-school-with-franklin-9.24.jpg Mrs-turtle-franklin-71.jpg Bear-franklin-9.4.jpg Franklin Snail.jpg Franklin Beaver.jpg Franklin Goose.jpg Franklin Fox.jpg Franklin Rabbit.jpg Skunk by greenskullplz.jpg Badger in 2003.png Mr-owl-back-to-school-with-franklin-4 59.jpg Maisy.jpeg Kipper-kipper-20.4.jpg Bob the Builder and Wendy.jpg Spud.jpg 791209 scoop-bob-the-builder-2 4961x3508 h.jpg Muck (Bob the Builder).jpg Dizzy Bob the Builder.jpg Roley.jpg Lofty.jpg Pilchard the Cat.jpg Bird from bob the builder.jpg Travis.jpg Ron (GGI).gif Natalie.jpeg Polliwackywack.jpg Allegra in Allegra's Window.jpg U. REEKa.jpg Curious Babbies.jpg 473AD923-A0A7-4377-B594-645DF116CEBF.jpeg Shane Character.jpg David Character.jpg SjPP7mV3Cjlnxtc6XHFk.png.png Moose and Zee - Zee D. Bird.png Nick Jr. Face.jpg 9CF8338C-BE0A-453C-8226-93D378BECB1F.jpeg Elmo (Sesame Street).jpg Big Bird (Sesame Street) as Mr Stork.jpg Snuffy in Sesame Street.jpg Zoe.jpg Telly.jpg Grover 1.png Cookie Monster.jpg Rosita-last-week-tonight-with-john-oliver-2.26.jpg Baby Bear (Sesame Street).png ErnieBertBananaEarPart1 (1).jpg Oscar(SS).jpg Th02W37TT1.jpg Count von Count.png Lulu01.jpg Prairie.png HerryMonster1.jpg Abby Cadabby new outfit.jpg Curly-bear1.jpg Dot-dash.gif Miss Rosa and Hooper.jpg Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff is Happy.jpg Teletubbies16001200.jpg Noo-Noo.jpg Boohbahs.png Caillou-caillou-3.96.jpg Rosie-caillou-50.1.jpg Mr Boris (Caillou Daddy) 2.png Doris.jpg Caillou-xl-pictures-18.jpg Caillou=Clem.jpg Caillou personajes sarah.png Miss Martin.jpg Gilbert.png Jackie (Cyberchase).jpg Matt (Cyberchase).jpg Inez (Cyberchase).jpg Digit in Cyberchase.jpg Hacker as The Conductor.png It's Buzz & Delete.jpg Clifford.jpg Cleo in Clifford the Big Red Dog.jpg Clifford the Big Red Dog T-Bone.jpg Clifford the Big Red Dog Mac.png Char kc 04-over.png Emily Elizabeth Howard in Clifford the Big Red Dog.jpg Mr. Howard.jpg Mrs. Howard.png Charley in Clifford the Big Red Dog.jpg Jetta (from Clifford The Big Red Dog) as Daisy.png Maya & Miguel Maya Santos.png Maya & Miguel Miguel Santos.png Sagwa2-0.jpg Anne Shirley (Animated).jpg Matthew Cuthbert in Anne of Green Gables The Animated Series.jpg Diana Barry.jpg Gilbert Blythe.png Felicity King.png Felix King.png Hetty King.png Marilla Cuthbert.jpg Peg Bowen.png Dryad.png Jay Jay the jet plane as Dr.Joshua.jpg Zoboomafoo.png Chris (Wild Kratts).png Martin (Wild Kratts).png Zobooland Characters.jpg George Shrinks.png Max (Dragon Tales).jpg Dragon Tales Emmy-1-.png Enrique in Dragon Tales.jpg Ord (Smaller).gif Dragon-tales-cassie.png Zakandwheeize.png Quetzal (DragonTales).png Theodore Lion.PNG Cleo-0.jpg Lionel.PNG Leona.PNG Click the Mouse.jpg Snook t479.jpg Character.burdette.jpg Character.madge.jpg Bob (It's A Big Big World).jpeg Character.wartz.jpg Character.ick.jpg Screenshot 2015-11-12 at 12.14.55 PM.png WordGirl Official Pic.png Huggy Official Art.png Curious George Ted Shackleford.jpg Curious-george-2.jpg SuperWhy 3919300-SUPERWHY. V389396274 SL940 .jpg 78408357-3882-4B93-A20D-01AE05E73D9D.jpeg Th (28).jpg Asset1 sid hi-res.jpg May (Sid the Science Kid).png Gerald (Sid the Science Kid).png Gabriela Cordova (Sid the Science Kid).png Susie (Sid the Science Kid).png Mort (Sid the Science Kid).png Alice (Sid the Science Kid).png Rose (Sid the Science Kid).png Zeke (Sid the Science Kid).png Martha.png Images-1.jpg TinyImages.jpg Characterdon.png Charactershiny.jpg Daniel Tiger.JPEG MomTiger.jpg DadTiger.jpeg BabyMargaret.jpeg GrandpereTiger.jpg O the Owl.jpg X the Owl.jpeg Katerina.jpg Henrietta.jpeg Prince Wednesday.jpg Kingfriday.png Queensarasaturday.png Princetuesday3.png Chrissie.jpeg MissElaina.jpg MusicManStan.jpg Lady Elaine.jpeg Jodi, Friends, and Family.jpeg TeacherHarriet.png Aker.jpg Mr. McFeely.jpg Dr. Anna.jpeg Trolley.jpeg Max (Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies).jpeg Mama Mirabelle.jpeg Karla (MMHM).jpg Bo-the-cheetah-cub-mama-mirabelles-home-movies-2.69.jpg A5C4A331-58BF-4470-9F68-A8692997D53E.png BerenstainBearsFamily.jpg ECA3F43C-D0F7-485A-A8F6-3C4FC4E0D666.png Dr Seuss Gorillas.jpg 653D3DB8-173C-49F6-8F70-E12CF853027B.png 8FDD16EB-3E00-45E0-9E32-E3CD12B8759C.jpeg Peep.png Chirp (1).jpg Quack (character).jpg Wishbone2.jpg 7F7FCBA1-0CCB-4BA3-957D-3B50D91F65B3.jpeg 7E7E7579-77E6-4485-9544-668ADB64CFE5.png 149B4E6D-9748-4E98-AF2B-ED47A2EEEDC0.jpeg F33BF40E-E49B-4D94-B00B-11F714231C7C.jpeg Franny-wave.gif 3B1C9F99-AE20-417A-85F9-14EC54EA6368.jpeg D400B90C-2177-4E11-8B04-424DFE666341.jpeg Pocoyo.jpg Pato.png Elly Pretty.jpg Wimzie.jpg 605AA1BC-489B-4FCF-8581-4FEA4DC731CF.jpeg Jakers-the-adventures-of-piggley-winks-1-.jpg 523FF657-4151-4145-B9B9-C7FE01877327.jpeg D8759A3E-A6D2-438E-BF1F-7C5F6DE5C9F8.jpeg Loonette the Clown.jpg Timothy.jpg Design Squad characters.jpg Naturecatandfriends.png Dbela.jpg Ms.O.jpg Oscar.jpg Olympia (Meet the Odd Squad Agents).png Agent-orchid.jpg Splash.jpg Bubbles (Splash and Bubbles).jpg The Parody Wiki- Luna.jpg Pinkalicious.png Peter (Pinkalicious).jpg JetPropulsion(2).png SunspotPropulsion.png CarrotPropulsion.jpg CeleryPropulsion.png Face 9000 New.jpg Molly Mabray.png Tooey Ookami.png Trini Mumford.png Suki the Dog.png Plum (Plum Landing).jpg Brad (Plum Landing).jpg Clem (Plum Landing).png Cooper (Plum Landing).png Gabi (Plum Landing).jpg Oliver (Plum Landing).jpg Xavier Riddle.jpg Yadina Riddle.jpg Brad Scott.jpg Berby.jpg Scribble and Ink.jpg Wiggles.jpg Bear (Bear In The Big Blue House).jpg Tutter.jpg Ojo.jpg Treelo the Lemur.jpg Pip poppail.png Ursa in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg Ray the Sun in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg Luna in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg Doc Hogg.jpg Lois (Bear in the Big Blue House).jpg EttaOtto.jpg Grandmaflutter.jpg ChristineRabbit.jpg Jacquesthebeaver.jpg DocOwl.jpg Big Old Bullfrog.jpg Mickeymouse4.png Disney-minnie-mouse-clip-art-images-7-galore-2.png Goofy4.jpg 1200px-Donald Duck.svg.png Daisy-Duck-Holding-A-Flower-Pot.jpg Ludwig Von Drake.png 79121858-pluto-dog-illustartion-vintage.jpg Chip n' Dale.png ADAD Clarabelle Cow.png Pete (Mickey Mouse) as Captain Of The Guard.jpg Toodles.png Senor Tucan (Leo,Annie,Quincy and June).png Rocket.png Manny-garcia-handy-manny-27.3.jpg Kelly-handy-mannys-motorcycle-adventure-38.2.jpg Flicker is Jacob.jpg Felipe as Iggy.jpg Turner-special-agent-oso-10.7.jpg Stretch is Gloria.jpg Dusty the Saw.jpg Rusty-special-agent-oso-5.73.jpg Pat the Hammer.jpg Squeeze as Holly.jpg 4D7DB47B-9013-4FEF-AED4-CE0DDE3A5B09.png JoJo-the-clown.png Goliath the Lion.png Eubie.jpg Wayne and Eubie.png Twinkle.png Kip 2.png Fran 66.png Stanleyhat.png Darby, Tigger & Pooh.png Imagination.jpg 9001 woody main.jpg 9003 buzz-lightyear main.jpg Flik.png Atta.png Dot (A Bug's Life).png Mike Wazowski and Sulley.jpg Nemo-clip-art-disney-favorites-party-finding-nemo.jpg Marlin.png Dory-white.jpg The-Incredibles.jpg Elastigirl incredibles 2.png Dash-0.jpg Violet Parr.png The Incredibles - Jack-Jack Parr - Render.png Mcqueendownload (3).jpg Tow Mater (Cars) as RC.png Remy-ratatouille-2007-JTEFNC.jpg Wall-e pixar character.jpg Eve wall-e.png CarlFredricksen.png Russell.jpg Merida web small.jpg Joy inside out characters.png Digust inside out characters.png Sadness inside out characters.png Anger fear inside out characters.png Fear inside out characters.png Arlo the good dinosaur.png Miguel rivera coco.png G-Clef.jpg Summary SpongeBob, SpongeBob's Friends, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, Pixar Characters, and Alex Bratten are putting a big music show in SpongeBob's backyard on a musical adventure. But SpongeBob has bad news, he dosen't have a singing partner to sing in the show. In order to find SpongeBob's singing partner, they play Blue's Clues to figure it out. Clues: #A Robot #The Colors Light Blue and White #The Letter J Answer to Blue's Clues: *Jenny Wakeman Transcript: *SpongeBob's Big Musical Movie Adventure/Transcript Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Musical Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:2020